The proposed work includes further studies on the mechanisms of DNA recombination, the structure of herpesvirus DNA, the structure of SV40 mRNA, the mechanisms of action of interferon, the oncogenic potential of EBV virus, the strcuture and function of T7 mRNA, the structure of parvaviruses, and the genetics of herpesviruses.